


burn in it all day long

by eatlouisbootylikegroceries



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Potato Anal, farmer!harry, farmer!niall, handjobs, kale kink, kale on dicks, this fic is 100 percent serious, this is my first fic please love me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatlouisbootylikegroceries/pseuds/eatlouisbootylikegroceries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hi everyone just a quick disclaimer: im not paying for your therapy after reading this fic </p>
<p>thank u 2 cass my lovely egg who was my #1 supporter and co writer and 4 helping me w the title i love u kid </p>
<p>IF YOU GET BUTTHURT/OFFENDED REALLY EASILY DONT FUCKING READ IT!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn in it all day long

Harry looked up to the sky. The sun was hot! He wiped the sweat off his receding hairline with his forearm. He looks to his left and sees his neighbour, Niall, bending down mending to his potatoes. He was wearing wrangles that clung to his tight ass. Harry’s cock twitched just looking at him. Seeing Niall bent over working the dirt around his tasty potatoes made the sun seem a little hotter. Niall had bought the land next to harry’s farm about 3 months ago, and started a potato farm, and Harry loved potatoes. Harry thought his blond hair and blue eyes we’re the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Until he saw his ass, that is. Niall didn't seem interested in him unfortunately. Harry had been putting fresh kale on Niall’s doorstep for him to use, but Niall hadn't come by to say thank you. One time Harry found the kale in Niall’s garbage out side but it was all ripped up and seemed to be filled with a sticky substance. Harry must of been daydreaming because the next thing he sees is Niall waving his gloved hand at him. Harry stupidly looked around to see if anyone else was around. Of course not. They're we’re in the middle of a vast country land. Harry blushed and waved back at the smiling boy. When the next thing happened, Harry was sure he was dreaming. Niall waved him over. This was the first time the two would talk over then the respectful hellos every once in a while. Harry walked through his huge kale patch and made his way to where Niall was standing.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Do you like potatoes?”

“Yes. I love them.”

“Up your ass?” Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

“W-what?”

“Do you like potatoes in your ass?”

“Do you?”

“I’m more kale man meself.”

“I can help with that.” Harry smirked Niall was intrigued.

''I bet.

"Niall says with a cheeky laugh, as he looks over to Harry's kale patch and then to Harrys crotch.

''Are you checking me and my patch out?''

''What? No!'' Niall nervously laughs.

''Don't lie, its alright. You can say and doing anything with me. Don't be so nervous, Yeah?''

''Yeah, hahaha sorry I don't know whats gotten over me.''  Niall is sweating buckets.

''Hey, would you like to come inside of me?'' Niall starts to choke on the potato he just bit into. 

''W-What did you say?'' Niall doesn't know if he heard right. 

''Would you like to come inside my house? To cool off?''  Harry can't believe he let that slip out.  'This damn heat, this fucking boys tight ass', Harry thinks.

''HAHAHAAH, yeah sure mate for a second there I thought ... hahah never mind I'm crazy!!'' Niall smiles.  Niall knows what he said, and he wants Harry to say it again and again. Harry is mesmerized by this boys smile, his mouth..., Harry wants that mouth all over his body.

''Shall we?'' Harry says, as tilts his head to his house in a motioning way. ''We shall!'' Niall grins. Niall is so excited he hopes he doesn't piss himself. Niall does piss himself a little. As soon as the door was pushed closed, Harry pinned Niall to the wall and grabbed his sweaty face. He trailed kisses up and down Niall’s jawline until he reached his lips. Harry latched his lips to Niall’s small, almost non existent ones. Niall let out a loud moan and grabbed a handful of Harry’s greasy curls.

“Fuck me with your kale, daddy.” Niall says. Harry growled and rubbed his growing erection on Niall’s crotch. He separated himself from mayo king for a second while he tore off his ugly shirt. he pulled neil’s pants off too and grabbed the kale he stored in his back pocket for emergencies. Harr pulls down nial’s pants and his cock pops out. standing there, in it’s 2 inch glory. Hary kisses the tip and niall almost comes right there. but he doesn’t. harry grabs a piece ov the kale and puts it over nails ding dong. He starts stroking slowly niall almost falls to the ground from the pleasure the leafy greens wrapped around his minuscule cock. his mouth opens and harry is sure he is about to let out a loud moan, but he doesn’t. instead the bitch starts yodelling.

“oh my god herbal i think I'm gonna come!!!!!!!!” niall says

“im harr-“ harry says but he is cut short my niall shooting his load in his eye harry feels dizzy, the cum in his eye burning through his actual eyeball. 

“HORTON are you okay?” niall asks slowly.

“I am Okay.I need your potato inside of me” harr replies.

“Anything for you, daddy.” niall replies smirking at him. He reaches inside his jean pocket to find a beautiful russet potato. Harry groans when he sees it. he drops he pantaloons and underwear and bend over a near by table. Niall strutted over, his peen hard again. He grabbed some potato flavoured lube and smeared some on harry’s asshole. He PLUNGED the potato without any warning into harry’s ass. Harry let out a loud scream of pleasure.Niall worked the potato deep in harry until he reached his sweet spot. Harry was howling .

“Im going 2 cum!!!!!!!”

"just Do IT!!”

 

Unfortunately, a piece of the potato broke off and was sucked in my harry’s asshole and remained in his rectum. harry later dies because he had a potato in his rear end. rip in piece hagrid. 

 

_fín_

**Author's Note:**

> much love xo


End file.
